Minna no Honoka (Honoka for everyone)
by YayaSamuko
Summary: This is an anthology! Each part will feature Honoka with the girls from Love Live! Scholl Idol Project. The parts are independents. [Contain: Honoka x µ's, Honoka x A-RISE, Honoka x Sisters, Honoka x Mothers and Honoka x Aqours] (ON HIATUS)
1. Part 1 (A - E)

**Minna no Honoka (Honoka for everyone)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T**

 _ **Hi there! I decided to write an anthology about Honoka and the characters from Love Live (female only)! Note that each parts of this story are set in different storyline…**_

 _ **Summary: This is an anthology! Each part will feature Honoka with the girls from Love Live! Scholl Idol Project. The parts are independents and Honoka is the uke/neko/dominated in most of these short stories. Contain: Honoka x µ's, Honoka x A-RISE, Honoka x Sisters and Honoka x Mothers… Enjoy!**_

 **[Part 1: A - E]**

 **1: AliHo** **(Alisa x Honoka)**

"Honoka-san… Could you please reach for these?"

Alisa and Honoka were at the student council's room. Kotori and Umi had to deal some matter with the chairwoman, and the ginger asked the help of the younger Ayase.

"There!" Honoka reached for the papers at the top of the desks.

The student council president was now a third year. She's got more work to do than the year before; her schedule was heavy between student council work, university entrance and the idol stuffs.

"Thank you!" Alisa smiled as she took the papers.

"You're welcome! Thought, I am the one that should be thanking you for helping me out!" Honoka turned around and returned into managing the budgets. "I asked Yukiho too, but she said she couldn't… That's weird, isn't it?"

"…Not really… Yukiho has been helping Hanayo-senpai a lot lately." Alisa fidgeted. "But I don't mind helping you too…"

"I see… Thank you, Alisa-chan!"

The two of them returned into their work. Though, the blonde had problem focusing. She stole lot of glance toward her senior and her vision was mostly focused on these pink lips.

She gulped. _'Calm down, Alisa!'_ She fought mentally. She forced her vision away. She tried to look everywhere but Honoka, but in vain. Her eyes returned to their favorite spectacle and that was when she realized something.

"Honoka-san… There is something on your blazer."

"Hein? Really?" Honoka took a look and saw some chocolate cream at her uniform's shoulder. "Too bad… I washed it yesterday, though. I guess it all happened because we ate while walking."

"Let me handle it!" The quarter-Russian volunteered. "I will clean your uniform!"

"Really?" the ginger smiled. "Thank you, Alisa-chan!"

Honoka took her blazer off and handed it over Alisa. The blonde took it and took some tissues from her handbag before cleaning the uniform.

"Thank you, Alisa-chan! You really helped me a lot~" Honoka smiled.

"Well… that is only normal since we're dating." The younger answered with a smile.

"That's right… Thought, I never expected you to ask me out back in spring. You surprised me…"

"But thanks to that confession, I've got to become your girlfriend."

Honoka started working back on the paperwork. "But you are always the one who have to make the first move because I am really oblivious most of the time."

"Well…" Alisa was done cleaning the blazer and put it on her laps. "…But I don't really mind because I love you."

Honoka turned to her girlfriend and gave her a smile. The quarter-Russian returned the smile and handed over the blazer. The ginger took it and Alisa grabbed her hand. Alisa leaned closer and gave Honoka's lips a gentle kiss.

"Let's do our best!"

"Yes!" Honoka cheered.

"By the way, how about we make a picnic this Sunday?"

"That's a great idea. I'm in!"

 **2: AnHoka** **(Anju x Honoka)**

"Thank you for coming today!" Anju greeted as Honoka took a sit opposed to hers.

The two were meeting at a café. The A-RISE's dancer wanted to discuss some matters with the leader of µ's. She decided to pick a rather discreet place for the meeting since she didn't want anyone to bother her while talking to Honoka.

"Good morning, misses! May I take your commands?" The maid asked.

"I will just go with a lemon tea." Anju answered.

"I would like an orange juice, I think."

The maid walked away after receiving their order, leaving the two alone. The café was empty. They were the only customers at that moment. Honoka fidgeted slightly. She was somewhat nervous. That wasn't really like her, but being invited by a member of their rival group is a little weird.

"So… Anju-san… What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"That's simple!" Anju placed her elbows on the table and fixed her gaze at Honoka's baby blue eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I found a special liking in you~" She said in a sing-song tone.

"Say what?" The ginger almost fell from her chair. She was so surprised. "Am I dreaming? Or maybe did something happen to you? Did you hurt your head somewhere?"

"Honoka-san?"

"I-I mean because we're rivals… So, that kind of relationship is…" The ginger's voice lowered as she ended the sentence. Some shades of pink appeared on her face.

"You know…" Anju used a more serious tone. "… I had a hard time trying to convince my feelings too. I wanted to convince myself that it wasn't normal and I should try to think of something else… but my heard pound so fast when I see your smile."

There was an awkward silence following that. Honoka just sat there without saying a word and Anju's eyes were hid by her bangs. One minute passed and then the ginger finally talked again.

"So…" She raised her head and gave a smile. "I guess we can't do anything to control these feeling, but you could just tell me what to do and I will help you."

"Honoka-san…"

"After all, we're both idols! And idols have to look after each others, help each others and cheer each others!" Honoka cheered. Anju smiled and picked the ginger's hand.

"In that case…" The A-RISE singer gathered all her courage. "Will you go out with me?"

"Of course!" the µ's leader gave a very honest and innocent smile.

Anju leaned in closer and brought their lips together. They separated after about 10 seconds and shared a happy smile.

"So… How are we going to explain our relationship to the others?"

"Well… Let's just tell them the truth!" Honoka cheered. "I am sure that they will understand." She turned at the widow. "Sure, they will scowl us a lot and will play lot of drama, but knowing them, they will accept at the end."

Anju got surprised at her lover's words. She just watched the beautiful scene in front of her and smiled. "I believe in you! I will convince Tsubasa and Erena while you do that!"

With that, the maid arrived with their orders and the two of the happily enjoyed their meeting, now a date.

 **3: CocoHono** **(Cocoa x Honoka)**

"Honoka-san, good job!" a brunette woman entered the room that was the teacher's.

"Great job! How was your day?" the ginger asked back.

"The students were a little hard to handle, but it was OK… I guess…"

Cocoa took sat at her own desk that was in front of Honoka's. The two of them were teacher at the middle school. They were still both young, but managed to achieve their aims.

"By the way, I'm glad that I was assigned to this school too…" The brunette started.

"Really?" Honoka took a book from her desk and started copying some notes. "So, you really like this job… don't you?"

"Well... I guess you can say it like that…"

After that, the room stood quiet. It was already 17:00 but the two of them had to work overtime today. They were alone in that huge room.

"By the way," Honoka finally decided to break the silence. "How are Nico-chan, Cocoro-chan and Kotarou-kun doing? That was a while since I last saw them."

Cocoa turned to the elder woman. "They are all fine. Koutarou is still living with our Mother, Onee-chan started moving with Nozomi-nee-chan and Cocoro stated living alone too."

"That's great…" Honoka started tidying her stuffs.

"Are you done too?"

"Yes!" the ginger cheered.

"Then, is it all right is we go home together?"

"It's okay!" Honoka took her handbag. "I guess we could hang out a little since we have the day off tomorrow."

The two of them walked toward the exit, with their bags in hand. Cocoa led the way and Honoka followed her.

"In that case," Cocoa stopped as they were about to reach the building's exit door. "May I invite you on a date? There is something I want to tell you."

"Of course!" the ginger gave her best smile.

 **4: CocorHono** **(Cocoro x Honoka)**

Honoka sighed for the tenth time that night. She was in front of her laptop. She was tired after a long day at work. She laid back on the crouch.

"Cocoro-chan!" she called. "Is diner ready?"

"Yes!" someone shouted from the kitchen. The ginger cheered and stood up before walking downstairs.

She was greeted by a raven-haired woman as she entered the kitchen. She smiled and walked toward the table. "I'm starving!" she said in a sing-song tone.

"Hehe…" Cocoro just giggled and started serving the diner. The two of them then ate and started talking about lot of stuff.

"By the way, I got a promotion today." The ginger started.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yep! I'm so glad. With that, we could purchase a new bed. Sure I like our futons, but I want to sleep with you in a couple's bed too."

"Yes, I want to try too."

That was when Cocoro realized that there was cream on Honoka's face. She leaned closer so their faces were few centimeters away from each other.

"What's wrong?"

"There's some cream on your face. May I?" The raven-haired woman asked. Honoka just displayed a 'yes' smile.

With that, Cocoro licked the cream. The ginger just giggled. "That tickles…"

They were done eating after half an hour and decided to go straight to sleep. Honoka quickly finished editing her documents while Cocoro was washing the dishes. Once they were done, the two of them went inside their respective futon.

"Say… Cocoro-chan…" Honoka stated. "Aren't you cold?"

"A little…" Cocoro turned to her wife and moved to the side of her futon. "…Want to join?"

That was the only signal Honoka waited. She took her pillow and went into her lover's futon.

"I love you, Cocoro-chan!"

"I love you too, Honoka!"

 **5: EreHono** **(Erena x Honoka)**

Erena was walking home. It was pretty late, about 17:00. She was responsible for class duty today and was forced to stay back. Her two best friends, Anju and Tsubasa left earlier because they had stuffs to do at home and now she was walking alone.

She walked the calm roads of Akihabara and paused her steps as she stepped in front of a sweet shop. "Maybe I should take some…" She decided to walk inside the 'Homura shop' as the sign said.

"Welcome!" She was instantly greeted by a rather young girl. "In what can we help you today?"

"Good morning! I would like some of these, please." Erena pointed at some boxed sweets at a shelve.

"Understood!" the young girl at the counter walked in her direction and packed her order.

The little girl had pretty orange hair and cute baby blue eyes. She was still wearing her uniform and a apron. Her hair was tied in a side-tail with a yellow ribbon.

"Here!" she offered the order and Erena took it. "Thank you for your visit! We hope to see you next time!"

Erena walked out of the shop with the box in had. Her thoughts wandered around that cute girl on her way home. "That girl was cute… I wonder in what middle school she is? I think she is about my age, though…"

Erena arrived at home and took her shoes off before placing the sweet's box on the living room's table. She went straight into her room and took her middle school's uniform. She then changed into her casual clothing.

That was when she realized something. "Oh, no… I forgot to pay for the sweets…" She realized too late. She was too focused on the girl that she forgot to pay. How could she? ' _Plus, the girl at the counter didn't say anything… What do I do, now?'_ She cursed inside.

"I guess I will have to go there tomorrow and apologize." She said before walking out of her room and having diner with her family.

The next day, she decided to head to the Homura shop after class ended. She hoped that the girl from the day before was there. She dashed and arrived in front of the shop at 16:10.

Erena entered the shop and was greeted by a woman. That wasn't the girl she hoped for, but that must be her mother. The auburn-haired girl walked to the counter and bowed at the woman. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

The shop owner panicked at the sign. She didn't get it. _'What on earth is going on? Why is that girl suddenly apologizing?'_ Fortunately for her, there was no one else at the shop.

"Hein? I-Is there something bad you did?" the woman finally managed to ask.

"T-the truth is that I forgot to pay yesterday… I was a little distracted and forgot about it…"

"Well… But you returned today." The shop owner displayed a comprehensive smile. "You realized your mistake and went here to apologize… You are a good child." She took a better look at Erena. "Say, are you at middle school too? My elder daughter is a middle scholar and she sometimes helps at taking care of the shop. She is about you age and her name is Honoka."

"Honoka… That's a lovely name…" Erena smiled. "I thank you!" She was about to look for some cash in her bag when Honoka's mother mentioned her to stop.

"It's okay! You don't have to pay. Consider the sweets from yesterday as gifts from the house."

"T-That's…" The auburn-haired girl was left speechless. "…I-I thank you for your understanding… A-also…" She then started fidgeting. "D-do you think I might have a chance to meet with Honoka-san?"

"Of course! I think she will be there in 20 minutes. You can wait if you want. Honoka is always happy to have new friends."

"Really?" Erena cheered. "I thank you, ma'am!" The auburn-haired girl followed the woman toward the living room where she waited for Honoka to get home.

 **6: EliHono** **(Eli x Honoka)**

"Eli-chan… I'm hungry!" Honoka complained.

"Could you hang in a little? We're almost done here." Eli replied.

The two of them were dealing with some paper-work. Their desks were close to each other. Everyone in the office except them already went home.

"We just have to finish this and we could go lunch later." The blonde explained.

"But I'm too hungry to focus…"

Eli took Honoka and leaned her closer to hug her head and pat it. "Let's just do our best for this and share some golden time later." She lowered her head and sealed their lips together.

They separated after a couple of second. They just smiled at each other.

"All right! I will do my best!" Honoka cheered and returned to her own job. Eli just kept smiling at her.

"Once we will be done, how about we have a date at the park?"

"That sound like a good idea!"

 **[End of Part one]**

 **That will be it for the 1** **st** **part! I will try to write more of Honoka's harem in the second part. And just for these who didn't get it, it is in alphabetic order. And just like I said at the beginning, Honoka will be paired with all female characters from Love Live School Idol Project.**

 **If you have any critic or plot request for Honk's future pairing, feel free to drop a review.**

 **Note that I may include some Aqours members if I am in a good mood.**

 **With that, see you next time!**


	2. Part 2 (H - N)

**Thank you for these who reviewed chapter one! By the way, sorry for the very late update! I've been really busy lately…**

 **Warning: Selfsest, Incest and Pedophilia ahead!**

 **And I do not own anything but the conception of this Anthology**

 **[Part 2: H – N]**

 **7: HanaHono** **(Hanayo x Honoka)**

It was in summer. It was raining outside and two middle schoolers were watching through the glass window.

"It's boring…" Honoka commented as she laid flat on the bed. "…Even though we made plan to go on a picnic."

"It can't be helped…" Hanayo commented as she sat on the crotch. "Since we are in raining seasons, it was only to be expected."

The ginger pouted as her gaze never left the window. She invited Hanayo to go on a picnic the day before. She would have never expected that the weather would be against them.

"Jeez… I can't stand it anymore!" Honoka kicked the air.

Hanayo stood up from her seat and walked closer to her friend's bed. Just as she was about to calm her friend, the ginger suddenly stood up and accidentally gave the brunette a hit on the heat.

The two blinked at the unexpected shock. Honoka quickly recovered, but it seemed that Hanayo was not as she was rubbing her forehead, trying to ease the pain.

"Ah… Sorry, Kayo-chan!" The ginger jumped from the bed and rubbed her chin against the younger girl's forehead.

Hanayo jumped aback, surprised by the ginger's sudden attention. Her face started to turn into a small shade of pink as her blood pressure started rising.

"What's wrong, Kayo-chan? Let me ease the pain for you. It's Mom that taught me that technique: If you rub your chin against someone's forehead, it will heal quicker."

Hanayo's face turned into a darker shade of red. Sure, there was nothing neither embarrassing nor weird about that because they are friends… but the problem is that the brunette feared she might collapse from being too close to her crush.

Seeing that the brunette didn't answer, Honoka tilted her head. "Kayo-chan, is there something wrong?"

Hanayo quickly snapped back into reality. "N-no… there is nothing wrong…" she lied, but decided to accept the older girl's offer.

Honoka walked toward the younger girl and took her in a friendly embrace. She rubbed her chin against Hanayo's forehead.

' _It sure feels good…'_ the brunette felt reassured and comforted. What Honoka said was true: her pain dissipated in a flash of second.

' _Honoka-chan is so close… I can feel her breath…'_ Hanayo's face turned even redder at these thoughts. She felt her chest tighten. She wanted to feel that warmth everyday.

She finally decided to take her courage up to tomorrow. _'The time to confess has finally come.'_ She thought.

Honoka stepped back after what seemed an eternity for the younger girl. Hanayo squeezed her skirt hard. It was now or never.

"Y-you see, Honoka-chan…" she started.

"What is this Kayo-chan?" Honoka, still oblivious asked innocently.

"… I… actually… you see…" Hanayo's voice lowered at each word she pronounced.

"What? I can't hear you. Could you speak a little louder?"

"Well…" The brunette bit her inner lips. It was all or nothing; she decided to risk it all to confess her real feeling. "…The truth is that… Honoka-chan, I love you!"

Hanayo tightly closed her eyes, feeling the stress building up. _'I just said it!'_ She didn't have the courage to meet with Honoka's gaze, at least not yet.

"I'm happy to hear that!" the brunette lifted her head and met with a pair of blue orb. "…because I love Kayo-chan too!" the ginger wore her best smile ever. "After all, you are my precious friend."

"Friend… you say…" Hanayo said low, feeling a little disappointed. But it was not time for that, she had to make her crush understand all her feelings. The brunette snapped her cheeks twice and her expression switched into a more serious one. "I'm happy to hear that… but to be honest; I love you more than in a friendly way only."

"More than friends…?" Honoka tilted her head.

Hanayo took a deep breath. "The truth is that I love you to the point where I want us to be girlfriends…" the brunette's voice died down after shouting that last sentence.

Silence filled the room as even Honoka was lost. Could it be…?

The ginger was the first to break the silence as she had another smile glued on her face. "I'm happy to hear that! I would be glad to have you as my girlfriend."

Hanayo's face lit up at these words. That was the happiest day she ever lived up to. She turned to the window and thanked the rain for giving her such good chance.

…And they lived happy ever after!

 **8: HonoHono** **(Honoka x Honoka)**

 **Warning: Selfcest!**

They say that on the night of Halloween, lot of mystical events can happen. Neither scientific explanation nor philosophic issues were found. It just happens like that.

It was Monday night (31 October) and the Kousaka sisters were watching horror movies on the TV. It was about a young girl who one day found a dark mirror and took it home. It revealed later that a copy conforms of her walked out of the small jewelry and the dark clone will do anything to kill and absorb the original.

The movie ended up at 22:00 and the two of them decided to go upstairs and have some sleep. They will have class the next day, so they better rest or the day will be really long.

Honoka walked inside the room and switched the light on. She put her pajama on and arranged her hair in front of the mirror. She thought back on what happened on the film, but decided to laugh it off. She just tried adjusting her messy hair.

"There!" she said as she took one last glance at the mirror. She smiled at the result.

Honoka then was ready to turn the light on when she decided to take one last glance at the mirror. She jumped backward in fear as she saw her reflect smiling at her.

Her reflect walked out of the mirror and was now standing in front of her. "Hello, original me!" she greeted.

"H-hello…" Honoka couldn't believe her eyes. A copy conforms to herself was standing just in front of her.

Seeing the fear in her original's eyes, the 'Honoka' from the mirror leaned down and offered a hand. "There is nothing to be worrying about! I'm not going to harm you. I am not like that girl from that movie."

Honoka took the offering hand and let go of an awkward smile. "I guess…" She pinched her cheeks twice to make sure it was only a dream, but her to her big astonishment, she felt the pain. That only meant this was real.

Seeing the original's confusion, the clone's lips formed a reassuring smile. "Do not worry, Master! I am not evil. I am just her to grant your wish."

"Master? Wish?" Honoka was even more confused.

"Yes! You are my Master because your wish created me. You gave me life… but does that mean you are my Mother?" the copy place a hand on her chin and stole some glances at the ceiling. "Anyway, your wish is to live something exciting for the night of Halloween, right? In that case, I was born to fulfill that wish of yours."

Before the original could do anything, the girl from the mirror took her by the wrist and led her toward the window before jumping out of the house. Honoka closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the choc of falling on the ground from the second floor; but to her surprise, it never happens.

The ginger slowly opened her eyes and saw an ocean of light at least at 50 meters beneath her feet. That was when she realized that she was floating up. She inspected her surrounding and found a pair of arm wrapped around her waist. The owner of the hands was no one but the girl from the mirror.

"So, Master; how do you like the view?"

The fresh wind was comfortably blowing. It felt agreeable to feel nothing under her feet. Honoka enjoyed this little escapade. "I like this!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm so glad!" The clone smiled back. "…So, Master; is there any special place you would like to visit?"

Honoka thought an instant. "How about we play some pranks to the other members of µ's?" She said with an evil grin on her face.

"That work for me, Master! May I suggest we pay a little visit to A-RISE members too?" The girl from the mirror answered with a devilish grin too.

"I think it's a great idea!" The original replied as they flew toward their first target. "I can feel like we are going to get along really well."

"We sure are going to!" 'Honoka' commented as they arrived in front of the Sonoda household. "And yet the night has just begun…"

 **9: KousaHo** **(Ms. Kousaka x Honoka)**

 **Note: Please skip this part if you don't feel comfortable with incest!**

"I'm back!" Honoka yelled as she removed her shoes before walking toward the living room.

"Welcome home!" Her mother replied. "Do you want diner or bath first?"

"A bath I think…" With that, the girl walked to the bathroom, leaving her mother alone on the kitchen.

It was one year since Honoka's parents divorced. Her sister Yukiho decided to live with their father as Honoka stayed with their mother. The two girls never knew why they parents divorced, but they never dared asking the question.

The ginger entered the shower and relaxed from her long day when the cold water fell on her warm body. It was a really hard day at work. Her boss Eli and her collaborator Umi kept lessoning her until the last minute.

"I'm so tired…" Honoka thought back about these events and everything she wanted right now was to lie on her bed and have a restful life.

She turned the water off and walked toward the bathtub. She already filled it minutes ago and she decided to get in right away. "It feels so good…" she had to admit that it was the best compensation after a hard day at work.

Honoka closed her eyes and started counting sheep. Suddenly, she felt like someone was watching her. She ignored it, but it worked her mind on. She opened her eyes in curiosity and found her mother sitting by the bathtub's side.

"Waa…" That surprised her. What was her mother doing here?

"Honoka… I have to tell you something…" her mother's face had some shades of pink.

"R-really… at this place…? W-we could go somewhere else if it's so important…"

Sure, it wasn't the first time they saw each other naked and sure that wasn't the first time they were together at the bathroom, but that time was awkward. The atmosphere was heavy.

' _What's up with that atmosphere?'_ Honoka gulped.

"Honoka, I have to tell you the truth behind the big damn divorce." Her mother's gaze met with hers.

"I-In that case… h-how about we d-discuss that at the living room?" The ginger stood up and was ready to exit the bathtub when suddenly Ms. Kousaka threw her back on the container. "W-waa… what's wrong?" Honoka asked as she watched her mother entering inside the bathtub.

"Honoka…" that was it, the ginger felt all her blood has gathered on her face. She felt really hot at that time. All her body felt hot. Sure, they were inside a tub filled with warm water, but that couldn't explain all that heath.

"M-mom… t-th-this is a little…" Honoka's words were stuck in her throats. She couldn't say admit it loud, but deep down, she enjoyed this situation.

"Honoka… the reason why I divorced is because I love you so much! I love you to the point where I don't want to see you with anyone else than me!" Honoka felt the temperature rose again.

"M-mom…? What are you saying? Are you drunk or did you eat something improperly?" The ginger didn't know what to do anymore. Her gaze was focused on the pair of attracting pink lips in front of her. She wanted to make these hers.

"There is no point of denying it anymore, Honoka!" Her mother sealed their lips together. They parted after a couple of second. The ginger was in an heavenly state. She couldn't describe in words when she was feeling at that instant. All she knew was that she liked it. "After all…" Ms. Kousaka kissed Honoka again, but rougher this time as she inserted her tongue inside her daughter's mouth. They parted again after one minute, patting for air. "…You're my precious and only my Honoka!"

 **Note: And I have to stop her because this is a T fiction… but you can imagine what happen next. I just give you a hint: they had a long and restless night! That's all! I hope you liked the fanservice!**

 **10: KotoHono** **(Kotori x Honoka)**

 **Note: to FieryKataX310; I hope you are reading this, my friend! To everyone else that ship KotoHono and Honokoto: enjoy, my friends!**

"Say, Kotori-chan…" Honoka said out of nowhere. The girl in question turned her gaze to her girlfriend.

"What is this, Honoka-chan?"

"I would like to ask you a favor…" Honoka's face displayed some shades of pink.

"Sure! I can do anything as long as it's for Honoka-chan's sake!" the little bird smiled before gathering her stuffs. "We can freely talk on our way home."

With that, the two of them finished tidying their stuffs and processed into exiting the school building.

Most students already went home. It was rather late, but the two had to finish some student council duties and since Umi was busy with an upcoming Archery tournament, it took them longer to make everything in order.

"Oof… I'm so tired…" Honoka said as they exited through the gate. The sun was about to settle and the two lovebirds were walking side by side. "by the way, Kotori-chan; I'm so happy to have another sleepover at your place."

The ash-haired girl leaned closer and intertwined their fingers. "I am glad too! I'm so happy that Mom accepted to let you stay there today too."

Too…? That's right, the two of them have been hanging around each other's house a lot since they started dating. It started with some regular weekly visits and now, it was a sleepover every two days.

Two days ago, they had a sleepover at the Kousaka household and today, they are going to have another one at the Minami residence.

The two girls were really close; so close that nothing could ever separate them. Even their parents have already fully acknowledged them to the point where they are always joking about wedding date.

They were already promised to each other. The marriage will be held two year after they will graduate from University. The couple will inherit Otonokizaka academy and will become co-chairwoman. Their future was already traced in advance.

The two were now at Kotori's room. Well… it might be more appropriate to say 'Kotori and Honoka's room. Even the door sign say so.

"So…" The gray-haired girl started as the two were laid on the bed and were ready to sleep. "…What was this you wanted to ask me?"

"Ah… that?" The ginger adjusted her position so they were facing each other. "I just wanted to hear you say that you love me once again."

Not caring to ask why her lover asked her such foolish request, she just played along. "I love you Honoka-chan! I've loved you even before we were born." The ginger's face reddened after hearing that last sentence.

"Before we were born… you say… that's a little…" The usually energetic leader was not blushing like a shy little girl that just confessed to the cutest girl of the class. She fidgeted as her brain couldn't receive more information yet.

"Honoka-chan…" Suddenly, all the ginger's confusion flew away after hearing her name being called by her beautiful lover's beautiful lips. "I love you!" And Kotori sealed their lips together. They parted after half a minute. But for the blue-eyed girl, it felt like a century.

With that the ginger gently stroke Kotori's bangs. "I love you too! I've loved you even before we were born." She returned the kiss from earlier and fell asleep on her soon-to-be-wife's embrace.

 **11: MakiHono** **(Maki x Honoka)**

 **Note: this is especially dedicated to iamrailgun.20, FieryKataX310, Honomaki22 and everyone else that ship this awesome pairing!**

It was a stormy night. There was a blackout and the city was dark.

Meanwhile, a certain couple did care less about these facts as they were sleeping while feeling each other via a warm embrace.

Thunders were roaring at the outside, but the inside of the Nishikino household was calm and heavenly calm. The couple was peacefully sleeping I their bedroom.

Suddenly, another thunder roared, louder than the other ones. After that one, Honoka's eyes lazily opened as she heard a baby's crying. She stood up and walked toward the small cradle only at one meter from their king-size bed.

She took the 2 years-old baby that was crying from being aggressively woken up from that scary and loud thunder. "What's wrong, Ruby-chan? Did the Thunder scare you?" she gently rocked the red-haired baby. The young girl finally calmed after a dozen of minutes.

Satisfied, Honoka gave a smile to their sleeping baby. She didn't want to leave the little Ruby alone in the cradle and decided to bring her to the big bed. She gently placed the product of their flesh between her wife and her.

Maki let go of a small groan as she slowly opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ruby-chan was scared of the thunder, so I decided to take her."

With that, Honoka went back on the bed. She made sure that their baby was placed properly on the center before adjusting the covers up.

"I see…" Maki let out of a yawn. It was only normal for her to be tired since she had lot of restless days and nights lately. She had to admit one thing: being a doctor is tough, especially when your parents do own the hospital.

"You must be tired! You should rest some more. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's all right! I don't mind waking up as long as it's by you or by Ruby."

The two lay back on the bed and closed their eyes.

"Maki-chan… you've been overworking yourself lately. I think that you need more rest…" Honoka stated.

"I know that… thank you for your concern…" the red-head replied, already half asleep.

Seeing no reaction from her wife, Honoka decided to play her last card. "I think that we should go on a little relax trip this weekend. How about the Awaji Island? I heard it had good spots…"

The red-head's eyes opened and she watched the ginger before giving her wife and daughter a huge smile. "I think that's a great idea! I will take the day off for Friday, so we could depart Friday night and be back on Sunday afternoon. How about that?"

Honoka nodded in agreement. "I can't wait…" satisfied, the ginger let go of a yawn. Maki couldn't help some giggles to escape from her lips.

"Good night, Honoka!" The red-head gave her wife a peek on the lips and made sure to give Ruby a kiss on the forehead before she joined them on the world of dreamland.

 **12: MinaHono** **(Ms. Minami x Honoka)**

 **Note: Pedophilia on this part! Please skip if you don't feel it!**

Honoka let out of a loud sigh. She was trapped inside the disciplinary comity's room. She got another lecture from the chairwoman minutes ago and now she is in detention for sleeping in class.

"But I couldn't help it! Today's Mathematic lesson was too difficult, to the point where my head got tired easily and I fell asleep…" the ginger explained.

"Miss Kousaka, if it was only a matter of falling asleep during class, I would let it slide…" The Principle Minami had slight shades of pink on her usually stoic face. "… but what followed; you sleep-talked about something like having some relationship with Kotori's mother…"

"Hein? What are you talking about?" Honoka fought back. "Sure, I fell asleep; but accusing me of such dangerous crime is a little…"

"Do you want a proof?"

The ginger nodded vigorously. The chairwoman took a microphone from her pocket and placed it on the table. "It just happened that one of your classmates had this to record Mathematics lessons. She had it turned on when you fell asleep." Ms. Minami pressed the play button. Honoka leaned closer to listen to the proof for that accusation.

" _Miss Kousaka, please wake up!"_ The ginger recognized the Mathematic teacher's voice. A couple of seconds passed by and the teacher gave another attempt.

" _Wait up… just five more minutes."_ Everyone agreed: that was Honoka's voice.

" _Wake up, we're in class now!"_ The Miss Mathematic teacher's voice rose.

" _But Principle, we still have some times before Kotori gets home. There is no need to rush…"_ Ms. Minami pressed the stop button after that last sentence. Her face was totally red from embarrassment.

"A rumor like what the Principle is going out with the leader of µ's was spread all around Otonokizaka... all that is because you fell asleep during class and sleep-talked." The chairwoman was on verge of tears. She didn't want her good image to shatter just because of a rumor. "Anyway, what kind of dream did you have during that class? You better have a good excuse or else, I am going to give you more detention this week-end."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Honoka jumped from her seat. "But you don't have the right to do that!"

"Yes, I have!" the answer was firm and bold.

The room was filled with silence an instant as the two only occupants looked at each others. Honoka placed a hand on her chin and tried to remember her dream from earlier. "If I remember well, the dream was about us preparing for Kotori-chan's birthday! Ms. Principle and I were taking care of the decoration when Kotori-chan was out with Umi-chan. You kept rushing and running. That was why I told that we still had time, so there was no reason to rush things."

Honoka shyly watched the chairwoman as she fidgeted with her fingers. She hoped that her explanation was a satisfying reason to save her from a week-end detention.

"Y-you…" Ms. Minami, seemingly not convinced, decided to drop her cool façade and let her more aggressive self out. A dark aura formed around her. "You better get to my office this week-end at 08:00, no fault or… I don't want to think what will happen if you don't…"

Scared from the Principle's sudden change of mood, Honoka finally admitted defeat. "U-understood…"

That day, Honoka understood two things: one, the chairwoman had a dark and scary side behind her angelic smile; and two, that darker side was really dangerous and she better never disobey her orders.

As promise, the ginger got to school every week-end and spent at least two hours of detention and lecture at the chairwoman's office.

The rumor about their relationship intensified and after one month, the gossips became more and more frequent. Some even invented things like what Honoka is now living with the Minami and Kotori was calling her 'Mama' when at home.

There will be a moment where even the member of µ's started believing in these rumors… even Kotori believed in that relationship… because the two girls/women in question never gave a satisfying explanation.

At the valentine day's party, the two got the title 'best couple of Otonokizaka' with a voting result of 90% by the students.

That day, Ms. Minami understood three things: One, never give a student a detention on week-end; two, never give a detention to someone if their names are 'Honoka'; and three, rumors can come true when the people involved in the rumor started doing what the rumors are telling.

 **Note: Sorry for the confusing ending! Here is just the conclusion: Ms. Minami and Honoka ended up together and Kotori started calling them 'Mom' and 'Mama'… that's it!**

 **13: NishiHono** **(Ms. Nishikino x Honoka)**

 **Note: same as before: Pedophilia ahead! (But not so Pedophilia because they have 10 years of difference) Also, AU where Maki doesn't exist and let's suppose that Nishikino is her maiden name…**

The atmosphere inside the hospital where a certain red-head was working was calm and peaceful. Only the casual and rare gossips from the nurses and the sound of pen and paper could be hear inside the building.

The head doctor was happy to work on such peaceful place. She greatly and happily takes care of their patients. She was in her 30, but was still single. The truth is that she never thought about getting in a relationship before because of studies, and because she'd rather take care of patients than taking care of a husband and childrens.

At least… that was what she thought…

Never would have Ms. Nishikino thought that one day, she would meet her soul-mate on that same hospital where she loved so much.

One day, the red-head woke up earlier than usual and decided to dress properly for work. She usually drove a red 4x4 Toyota to work when she fell like it. That day thought, she decided to take the bus because she would get in advance.

The bus was almost empty, except for a young ginger-haired girl who was dressed in a casual dark-blue suit. Judging by her face, she should be at her early 20s.

Ms. Nishikino took place near the window and glanced at the landscape for half the ride. The other half, she spent it looking at the mirror; not at her reflect, but at the ginger's. _'She's cute…'_ the red-head thought as her eyes were glued on Honoka's reflect.

The bus finally came to and end and the two women exited it. Nishikino decided to walk slower and let the ginger walk in front of her. She then decided to follow her up since the younger girl seemed to be walking in the direction of the hospital. _'I am not stalking her! I am just walking toward my workplace: the hospital…'_ The red-haired doctor tried to convince no one in particular.

They entered the building and Nishikino sighed. She knew that it was time to leave the ginger and walk her way toward her office. She might never meet with the girl anymore. _'And just when I started getting interested in someone…'_

The red-head walked to her office and started working on some papers. After half an hour, a nurse knocked on the door to inform her about the new transferee.

"The new freshman has arrived today. She will be waiting for the finish-up papers and can start the work today."

"Thank you! So, about her…?"

The nurse placed a pile of paper on the head doctor's desk. "These are the information about her." She then bowed and excused herself before exiting the room.

After the young woman left the room, Nishikino calmly too a sip from her cup of coffee while opening the documents about that new recruit.

Her mouth stood agape as she saw the picture on the first page. Without a further second and no caring reading the other info but her name, the red-head quickly walked out of her office.

She wanted to dash, but it was against the rules… so she decided to just walk as fast as possible. She arrived in front of the nurse's office door and made sure she was presentable before knocking on it.

"Please enter…"

The voice was muffed by the door that separated them, but Nishikino already felt like she is going to love that voice.

Without any minute of hesitation, she pushed the door open and met with a blue-eyed, ginger-haired angel dressed in a nurse's outfit.

"A-are you the new transferee…?" the red-head tried to be cool, but deep inside, she was over-reacting. Her mind turned so gay that it was barely able to function.

"Yes!" the angel smiled. It took all her years of yoga training for Nishikino for resisting the urge to make a gay outburst. "My name is Kousaka Honoka! I just graduated from University and I am looking forward for working as a nurse on this hospital." Honoka bowed. "I am looking forward to work under your care, doctor Nishikino…"

"The pleasure is all mines…" The red-head has finally calmed down. "I am looking forward for your assistance in that case."

Ms. Nishikino smiled. She has met the person of her dream. Well… she never dreamt of anyone, but she knew that Honoka was capable of procuring everything she was looking on someone she would be ready to spend the rest of her life with.

Four years later, an European church's bells rang as the red-haired woman, dressed in a fluffy white wedding dress walked toward the altar where a certain ginger-haired woman, dressed in a same designed wedding dress was waiting in front of the priestess. They got in Europe to get married and only invited the person really close to them.

"Ms. Kousaka, do you accept to take this woman as thou wife through joy and sorrow as long as both of you shall live?" The priestess asked.

"Yes, I want!" Honoka smiled.

The priestess then turned to the older woman. "Ms. Nishikino, do you accept to take this woman as thou wife through joy and sorrow as long as both of you shall live?"

"Yes, I want!"

With that, the bells rang once again as the usual wedding music theme played. The two women turned to each other. Honoka rested her hand on the older woman's shoulders as the red-head took the younger by the hips before sealing their lips together for the first time. That was it; they shared their first.

They shared their first feeling, first date, first kiss… and they will have the chance to share even more 'first' from that day on.

And they lived happy ever after!

 **[End of Part 2]**

 **Thank you for reading this long! Thumbs up if you liked it!**

 **By the way, what was your favorite pairing this far? Please review your opinions. Also, critics and personal opinions are welcome.**

 **And once again, I would like to apologize for the really late update!**

 **I've decided to make it a 4-parts story too. The Pat 1: A to E; Part 2: H to N; Part 3: R to Y and Part 4: Aqours members.**

 **And no, I can't promise a date, but I can just promise that I will try to find some free time in my busy schedule to finish it…**

 **With that, have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night and see you next time!**


	3. Part 3: N - Y

**So, here we go with the 3rd part of this anthology!**

 **Thank you for these who supported this far!**

 **Note: I know that I said that Honoka will be the Uke on these stories, but after a long hour of thinking about it, I finally renounced and will make her the dominant or Seme on some stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **[Part 3: N – Y]**

 **14: NicoHono** **(Nico x Honoka)**

It was summer. It was hot and the blazing sun was burning. A certain raven-haired woman decided to take a little break from working hard. She got a week of vacation after dealing a lot with her fortuneteller of boss.

Nico was working as an Engineer at some kind of society. They used to work and make research about new products in the domain of technology.

She had to admit one thing: it was a really tough job! First, Mathematics wasn't her favorite subject; second, doing research was boring as hell; and third, she wanted to be an idol and not some kind of work slave.

In that case, why did she accept to learn Polytechnic at University and accepted to work at her friend's company? The answer is simple. There are three reasons: one, Nozomi forced her too. Nico was reluctant as hell, but the purplenette used her 'dangerous special method' and she had to follow the boss. It's as the saying: "…who has strength has right."

Two, she had to pay back hers and her family's debts. She didn't like to talk about it much, but her family's situation was rather bad. She didn't want her mother to shoulder all responsibilities. That was at these times that Nozomi proposed her to learn Polytechnic, Industry and Mechanics to be more accurate, so she will hire the ravenette when they would graduate.

That was right; Nozomi was the only heiress to her parent's company. It was an advance-technology research society. She had to take over it sooner or later. And as the future boss of the company, she promised her raven-haired friend some good advantage.

And the third reason was because of a certain ginger-haired classmate of them. Back in their high school life; Nico, Nozomi and with Honoka were best and inseparable friends.

The ginger was always cheerful and kind and energetic. She would have always helped Nico whenever she got in trouble. Too bad, they were as bad as each other when it came to studies. Unfortunately for their fun-filled high school life, but fortunately for their future, Nozomi always kept an eye on them and used a 'very effective method' to help them study.

After their graduation, Nico finally realized her love foe Honoka. She wanted to go to the same University as her. Unfortunately for her, Nozomi has already convinced the energetic girl to do Polytechnic course, or more precisely Industry and chemistry.

Not wanting to be apart, she decided to follow them, but instead of being on the same course, she ended up in Industry and Mechanics due to her poor marks at chemistry and nuclear science.

After they graduated, the three immediately started working at the Toujou society; Nozomi as the chairwoman, Nico as a technician of the machines and Honoka as the crew responsible.

"That was a long way…" Nico sighed as she finally decided to stand up from her bed. It was Tuesday, but since she had the week off, she decided to oversleep a little more.

The ravenette decided to take a shower and then went to the kitchen before eating a well-made breakfast. She had her own apartment now. Her family's debts were all paid and the name of Yazawa was clean.

That was four years since she worked at the Toujou company and she was doing pretty well… Okay, she sucked at some domains sometimes, but always managed to clear them. If there was a thing she understood is that she can do anything, even if it seems impossible… "After all, everything is possible with the great Nico-Nii!" She used to brag about that.

Her mother and younger siblings were now living way more peacefully. She didn't want to admit it loud, but she was thankful of her two best friends for supporting them the past decade. Honoka was always ready to help her with her sibling and Nozomi, being the kind boss she was helped them sometimes by raising her salary or giving advance fees.

Her sisters Cocoro and Cocoa were both in University. The older learned art and the younger opted for foreign languages. Her brother Cotaro on the other hand was still in high school, but he is doing pretty well… the only problem though is that he is really effeminate. After passing his childhood and teen surrounded by only women, he started imitating their way of clothing and talking. Fortunately, he has still a childish body, so he looked cute… It might become a pain when he will grow up, though…

"Life sure is weird…" Nico thought as she took a sip from her grape juice. "Since I admitted my feelings for Honoka, my life became brighter and better. She must be an Angell, or even a Goddess."

"You're wagering as ever, Nico-chan." The ravenette quickly turned to the source of the voice. Her face turned pale as she saw the ginger-haired girl standing at the kitchen's door.

"H-Honoka… w-what are you doing at this time…? W-weren't you supposed to have work today?" she stammered these words to escape her lips. Her face was total red as she understood that Honoka has heard all her monologue from earlier.

"Calm down, Nico-chan!" the ginger just responded with a smile. "I went to work as usual today, but Nozomi-chan called me at her office and told me to take the rest of the week off. She said that I was overworking too much lately and I should go on a trip at the beach. I just happened to hear that you are on vacation too, so…"

"I…I…" the petite girl had difficulty speaking again.

Honoka realized that and walked beside her before hugging her from aback. "So, what do you think? Do you want to go together?"

Nico finally returned into her sense and lifter her head so her eyes were meeting with the pair of baby-blue orbs. She finally let a smile draw itself on her face. "I would be glad to."

"Alright! That's settled then! Prepare your things and be ready for tomorrow at 08:00. Our train leaves at 09:00 but better ready earlier than late." Honoka handed over a ticket.

Nico just smiled. "Thank you!" _'I have the feeling that this will be the best vacation of my life…'_

 **Note: Dear AshuraX, if you happen to read this chapter, I want you to know that you were right; Honoka is dominant over Nico. I realized it after a long discussion with some friends. That's it!**

 **15: NozoHono** **(Nozomi x Honoka)**

 **Note: This part is set in the same universe as the 14** **th** **one. I decided it because NozoNico is actually my 2** **nd** **favorite pairing!**

Nozomi sighed for the 10th time since the morning. She was working her ass up on new projects for the Toujou Company.

It was summer and of course really hot. She just wished she would have a trip at the beach, but unfortunately, being the boss of a Company mean no holidays.

They were actually working on some new types of mobile phone. Their society is well-known for producing hi-tech products.

"I'm bored…" Nozomi sighed once again and leaned on the back of her chair. She had to admit one thing at least: that chair was really comfortable.

' _Honoka-chi and Nico-chi must be enjoying themselves right now…'_ She remembered that she gave her two best friends a week of holiday. It was only normal since they've proven their worship on these long past years of working without a break.

The fortuneteller closed her eyes and counted from 0 to 100. Once finished, she reopened her eyes once again and was greet by nothing more than a pile of paper she had to work on. She groaned once again before taking a pen and working her ass off once again.

…

Night has fallen on Japan. Office worker, like other workers were already home, by their family's side and resting from the day's stress and fatigue.

The heiress of the Toujou Company however wasn't as lucky as these people. Nozomi was still trapped inside her office, working on more paperwork than before. It has turned into an habit for her to stay late at work.

One hour later, she finished everything and decided to tidy her desk right away. She watched her wrist-clock and let go of a yawn. "I'm so tired! It is already 21:30 and I didn't have chance to eat yet. Guess I will have to stop by that 7/11 market on my way home and pick some instant ramen."

With that, the purple-haired woman exited her office and headed straight to the underground parking. She had to admit one thing: It was calm and peaceful at night… especially compared to the day where busy workers and such are filling the hallways to walk wherever they are planning to go.

Nozomi entered her car that was a well-shaped silver Ferrari model 2010. It was a birthday present from her father and she worshiped it.

After powering the engine up, she finally decided to drive her way home. Her apartment was about 5 kilometer away from the workplace, so she decided to drive a little faster. She stopped at the 24/7 store to take two bag of instant ramen and resumed her driving and.

By the time she arrived home, it was already 22:15. She had to eat fast so she could get enough sleep since work would start at 08:00 and she will have to wake two hours before that. She quickly ate the two bowls and laid flat on her queen-size bed.

That was when her phone rang. She wanted to ignore it, but it rang for a while and became louder by the second. Groaning in frustration and anger, she reached her hand for the bedside desk and answered the call without checking who the caller was.

"Toujou Nozomi here! I hope you have a good reason to call this late at night or else I will find you ad sue you until you die or get bankrupt." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Waaa… Please don't kill me, Nozomi-chan…" The fortuneteller's sleepy eyes quickly went wide open as she realized that voice.

"H-Honoka-chi… Sorry, I wasn't planning on scaring you. It's just that I'm a little tired right now…"

"I see…" Nozomi could feel Honoka was smiling at the other end of the call. "It is just that I called because I was worried for you."

"Worried… for me…" the fortuneteller was having a mix of emotion. She both felt comforted, happy and surprised.

"Yes; since you are always overworking yourself! I just thought that I should convince you once again to take at least one week of congee."

Nozomi couldn't help a smile to form on her lips. She remembered that the ginger alongside a certain ravenette was annoying her as hell these past weeks to gat a day off. She knew that she needed some rest, but she had so much work to do and couldn't afford such luxurious pleasure.

"Sorry, but I already explained the reason of my denial."

"But, Nozomi-chan!" one could guess that the ginger was pouting at the other side. "In that case, I shall get back to Akihabara and cancel our holiday too in that case."

The fortuneteller could feel her heart sink down into her chest. "What? No, you're not doing that! You've got one week off and you are not allowed to go back to work until next order."

"But I wanted the three of us to spend some holidays together… and it's not fun when you are not with Nico-chan and me. SO, we will prepare our stuffs right now and take the first train in the morning. We will start work once we get there."

"No means no, Honoka!" Nozomi raised her voice in a stern manner. She didn't want to burden her friends. "Even if you get back here tomorrow, I will not allow you to get any work. You have the week off and you have to respect it!"

"Think you can stop us?" that question was more of a dare than anything else. The fortuneteller knew more than anything else how stubborn her ginger friend could be. She would have 0% of chance to stop her friends from returning to work. That left here with one final solution.

"I got it…" Nozomi sighed in defeat. "I guess I can take 5 days off as well. I will ask the assistants to recruit a part-time manager and I will assist them via internet." She pushed her back and sat up on the bed. "So, where are you two now? I will take the first train and I will be there tomorrow."

"That's great, Nozomi-chan! We are enjoying our stay at the Awaji Island. I am sure that you are going to like it here. We will be waiting for you!"

"I see…" The purple-haired woman couldn't help but to smile. "I think that I need some sleep for now, but rest assured, I will arrive there tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"You can take your time!" Nico's voice echoed from the phone.

"Nico-chi… Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Not really! Honoka's phone was in speaker mode, so I heard everything." The ravenette said in a soft tone. Nozomi bet she was smiling wherever she was.

"Fine! See you tomorrow then!"

"See ya!"

With that, Nozomi ended the call. She laid back on the bed, but couldn't manage to get any sleep. _'Now that I think about it… That was a while since the three of us went somewhere together.'_ She smiled at the thought.

Maybe taking some days of rest will help her relieve of the huge stress she was dealing right now… and maybe, just maybe she would gather enough courage to confess to her best friends on this trip. _'I'm so excited! I have the feeling that this is going to be the best holiday of my life…'_ She didn't need to read tarots to know that. She just knew it.

…

And the next day, she took the train and arrived at the island by the evening. Her two friends were already waiting for her. They spent the next day playing at the beach and gossiping about nothing and everything.

When the night came, Nozomi summoned all her courage to confess… and like she thought, her feelings were gladly accepted by both Honoka and Nico. They enjoyed the remaining week as an happy threesome and happily went back home at Sunday.

And they lived happy ever after!

 **Note: HonoNozoNico OT3 For The Win!**

 **16: RinHono** **(Rin x Honoka)**

 **Note: Contains mild among of swearing!**

"Today, we have a new transfer student!" The teacher said. All the student body got excited.

The new student walked inside the room and everyone watched her in awe. Shoulder length ginger hair, baby blue eyes and wearing the uniform was fitting her.

She stopped near the male teacher and wrote her name on the blackboard. "I am Kousaka Honoka! I am pleased to meet you all!" She bowed at the class, not in a girly way, but in a manly one.

Silence filled the room for few seconds before the teacher spoke again. "Actually, Kousaka-kun's father used to work at this Academy and he asked special favors from the chairman for his daughter to enroll this high school."

That was right, that school where Honoka has transferred was an all-boy school. Her father used to finish his studies at this place and he wanted his soon to go there as well. Unfortunately for him though, he never managed to get a son. He felt depressed at these times and to cheer him up, Honoka decided to pretend to be the son he always wanted.

The ginger started by only wearing pants and boy's clothes. Later on, she joined the male soccer team at middle school and did all kind of sport. Her father was proud of her and considered her like a son he never got.

"Now, you can take a seat from the free ones." The teacher said and Honoka picked her bag on her shoulder before walking deeper into the rear desk.

All the guys from the class were watching her every move, but she never gave any care about them. She had lived that for her whole life: being watched by the others because she was different.

The ginger placed her bag on the desk and sat on the chair. That was when she realized someone not so common sitting at her right. _'A… girl…'_

The pumpkin-haired person's gaze, unlike the other occupants of the room was on the blackboard. Honoka inspected the mysterious individual.

Past-ear orange hair, rather short compared to the other guys, round face, slender shoulders… and on top of that, that kid had small plumb on the chest. _'Are these boobs?'_ the new kid wondered.

Let by curiosity, Honoka threw an eraser at the mysterious person. It landed direct on the kid's head and the latter turned at Honoka.

"What? Do you have any business with me?" An harsh answer for such loveable child.

Class has already started and all the student's attentions were toward the teacher. Honoka on the other hand was never the focused-in-class type. She was more of the troublemaker and rebel one in the class, to the point where she made some of her teacher cry and run in fear after her bad jokes.

"Yes!" the ginger smirked. "I'm Kousaka Honoka! What's up lil' kid?"

"First off, you can just fuck off; No one asked for your name. Second, my name is Hoshizora Rin, not 'lil' kid'!"

"Sorry, sorry, Rin-chan!" Honoka teased. "I was just wondering what these small mount on your chest was? Are you by any chance a girl too?"

Rin just rolled her eyes and nodded. "What? Do you have a problem with it?"

Honoka didn't answer. She just stared at the orange-haired girl that was trying to focus on the class, but failed as she realized the ginger's stare.

"What the hell do you want? You wanna fight?"

"Wow… calm don, kitty! I am not picking a fight. I am just enjoying the view." Honoka grinned. "You know, you're rather pretty. You're really my type!"

"Fuck you!"

…

After class ended the two girls didn't exchange any other word. The just went their separate way. Rin decided to quickly walk toward her clubroom as Honoka decided to make a walk around school, and maybe do some prank or annoy the hell of some teacher.

An hour later, the ginger was back at the classroom. She was bored. _'They are so easy to prank! I don't like it. It's only funny when they show more resistance and when they are ashamed to death.'_

Honoka turned to the window and saw that most students already went home. Something caught her eyes, though. She saw a little group of 6 guys surrounding a familiar orange-haired kid.

The ginger realized it and walked out of the classroom. She thought something 'fun' was about to occur and she wanted to take part in it. One thing was sure and well-known: Honoka loved fighting more than anything else, be it when she win or when she loses.

She arrived in near the battlefield a couple of minute later and saw that the tinny girl was patting heavily after knocking two of the guys.

"Get the heck out of my way, you bastards!" she yelled.

"You're rather loud and persistent for a girl, Hoshizora!" The punk guy stepped forward and gave a punch.

Rin was already tired and barely managed to block the hit from knocking her out as well. She fell on the ground though.

"This is what you get from going into our businesses. You should have just listen to that looser of teacher and stay far away from our gang."

The orange-haired girl pushed herself up. She tried to stand up and managed to. "As if… As if I am just going to sit there and watch you bully the weak! I shall defeat you by the name of justice!"

The four remaining opponents broke into laugher. "You, minus think you can defeat us?"

Rin groaned. The punk wasn't totally wrong. After all, the young girl was already worn out and could collapse anytime.

"In that case," Honoka finally decided to step it. The gang members watched her walking close to the orange-haired student. "I should take the tag and will be the one kicking your asses."

"Honoka…?" Rin watched her.

"It will be fine, you can rest for now, my dear princess! You knight just need two minutes to drive these mad dogs away." Honoka winked at Rin. The younger girl's face reddened. The ginger then stepped forward.

"What? You want to fight us too?" the leader grinned. "Girls nowadays are really stubborn. Fine in that case, we will kick your ass as well."

"You know the saying right?" Honoka stopped and it was now her turn to smirk. "It's in the dog's habit to bark, but one kick is more than enough to make them runaway crying."

The bad guy's inner volcano erupted as they charged forward. The ginger easily avoided every punch they. "What? You're all as slow as turtles and as unskilled as a block of brick."

With that, Honoka countered by kicking the first guy's stomach really herd. The man fell on his knees and the ginger gave him the final blow by giving him a knee-kick direct on his face.

"And one down! Who's next?" Honoka decided it wasn't necessary to wait for the opponents to charge.

She rushed at the second opponent and jumped high in the air before giving his crane a hard kick and sending him right on the ground, loosing three of his teethes in process.

"What the hell?" the leader and the last grunt decided to charge at the same time, but Honoka jumped backward and evaded to attack.

As soon as her feet met the soil, she jumped forward and slammed the grunt's face with her powerful punch. The third guy fell unconscious as his nose broke and some of his teeth fell on the ground.

"And one left!"

The leader groaned. "Don't get cookie because you defeated three of my men!"

Honoka smirked. "You talk too much! It is time for me to shut that shit-eating mouth of yours!"

Without any summation, Honoka tackled the punk's feet and he fell on the ground. She ended the fight by slamming the guy with a bone crushing kick on her face.

Honoka watched back around to see 6 near-lifeless bodies around them and Rin who was sitting at a nearby bench.

"So, how was the spectacle, Princess? Did you enjoy it?" the ginger teased.

"First of, stop calling me Princess!" Rin smiled though. "Secondly, I take back what I said earlier. You are really a good person. Thank you for helping me."

Honoka smiled back. "At your service!"

"And lastly, I have to admit that you are my type too!" Rin smirked. It was now Honoka's turn to go all tomato red.

"Well… if we are each other's type…" the ginger started.

"…Then how about we go out sometime?" the younger finished.

"Hell yeah!" Honoka smiled. And with that, they decided to walk home, giving zero care about the 6 nearly dead gang members lying on the ground.

 **17: TsubaHono** **(Tsubasa x Honoka)**

 **Note: I bet most of you couldn't wait for this part! Not my favorite ship, but still OK, I guess… I hope you like it!**

Honoka was happily enjoying her peaceful evening. It was Saturday and she was just sitting on the crouch, waiting for her wife to get home from work. She has finished all her chores hours ago and their daughter Chika was fast out with her friends for the whole week-end.

Not long after, she heard the door open and already knew who it was. She stood up and walked toward the main door where her spouse Tsubasa was still busy removing her outside shoes.

"Welcome home, dear!" The ginger greeted.

"I'm back!" Tsubasa smiled as she successfully managed to remove the shoe and processed into giving her wife's daily dose of hugs and kisses.

They quickly walked toward the dining room and enjoyed some soup first. Later on, Honoka walked out of the room and came back minutes later with a small box decorated with ribbons in her hand. The brunette watched her walk closer.

"Happy birthday, darling!" Honoka leaned in for another kiss. That was a gentle one.

They separated after a while and looked at each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Honoka!" Tsubasa took the small box and smiled as she opened it. "Honoka, this is…" a smile formed on her lips.

"Yes! I thought that you would like it, so Chika-chan and I went together to that shop the other day."

A smile was glued to the brunette's face. She was so happy for her present to be this good. She took the pendant out of the small box. It was heart-shaped and she opened it to see a small picture of Honoka, Chika and her posing with their house as background.

Tsubasa remembered the day that picture was taken. It was two years ago. They just moved away from the small apartment they used to live in.

…

Tsubasa and Honoka started dating each other in college. They were really close and all love-love. They kept their relation secret at first, fearing of their family's reaction.

Later on, they decided to talk to their family about it, and unfortunately for them, the reactions they got were really bad one.

"What? Are you serious?" Tsubasa's father slammed his palm on the table. "Are you saying that you are planning on engaging to that woman once you graduate?"

"Please respect her, father!" the brunette yelled back. "I am serious! Homosexual marriage are allowed nowadays, so I don't see any reason to stop us!"

"Tsubasa, it's a shame for our family! Don't you see that it's just a youth error? I was okay with you dating girls back in high school because it is normal for teens to discover things by their own… but you are an adult now! Stop acting like a little brat and take your responsibility!" The father raised his tone.

"What your father just said was right!" Tsubasa's mother spoke at her turn. "We already engaged you to your cousin Tsubaki. We will prepare your marriage once you graduate next year."

"What the hell?" the brunette yelled back. Honoka was trying to calm her by holding her hand but in vain. "For you, cousins marrying each other are fair, but marrying someone of the same gender isn't?"

"Enough of this, Tsubasa!" the mother said in a stern voice. "You are our beloved daughter and you know more than well that we only do this for your own good."

"That's right." The father continued. "As the heiress of the Kira Company, you have to accept what we said and say farewell to that woman."

"Her name is Honoka! Honoka! And not 'that woman'!" Tsubasa yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You really deceive me, my daughter…" the man stood up from his seat. "I have no other issue but to remove you from the heir list. That will serve you a lesson. Now, go out of here, you and that woman! You are not the daughter I raised these past twenty years."

Tsubasa sat up and grabbed Honoka by the hand before walking out of the Kira mansion. She decided to just stare forward and never turn back.

…

"So, what to do now?" Honoka asked. The two girls were sitting in Honoka's bed.

Despite being rejected by the brunette's family, the ginger's side was a lot more supportive. The two young women explained the situation and Honoka's parents agreed on letting her stay at the Kousaka residence until the two of them would graduate.

"I don't know…" Tsubasa weakly replied. "I am totally lost… I never thought that my parents would hate me to this point…"

Honoka looked down. "Maybe it was a bad idea… maybe you should do what they said and forget about me… after all, I am happy as long as you are happy…"

"No way!" the brunette replied sternly. "No way in earth I am begging for these people nor am I going to leave your side. It is fate that we met and I can only imagine my future by your side."

Honoka smiled and picked the older girl in a bone-crushing hug. "Tsubasa… thank you!"

…

After that, the two of them did their best in studies and eventually graduated. At that time, they had to rant a small apartment because they couldn't bother Kousaka family too much anymore. They were really thankful of Honoka's parents for supporting them until the end.

At first, Tsubasa found a very exhausting and boring job as an office worker while Honoka worked as a part-time nurse at the hospital while not taking care of the house chords. After one year, the brunette got many promotions and got more free time while having ten times her starting salary. She eventually convinced the ginger to stop working and solely focusing on the housework.

Meanwhile, during Honoka's time as a nurse, they decided to adopt a young ginger-haired baby of six month. The small girl's family got into an accident, leaving the baby as the only survivor. Seeing that no one was willing to adopt her, the young couple decided to adopt the girl and to name her 'Chika'.

Many years later, when they managed to make enough economy, the small family could finally purchase a house of their own. It wasn't the biggest of the neighborhood, but it was more than enough.

…

Chika was happy with her new family and was happily studying at Otonokizaka high where Honoka went at her age.

Tsubasa was the manager of a small society. She decided to start her own society after getting enough experience in her last job. She name it the TsuHoChi Company. It was well-know for food and beverage products, especially bread and Mandarin/Orange juices.

And as for Honoka, she was the faithful and caring housewife. She took care of Chika just like the other housework… and she was a great moral inspiration for her wife.

…

"Thank you, Honoka! I really like this present! I will always keep this with me wherever I go!" Tsubasa smiled as she placed the pendant on her neck. Honoka helped her clipping it.

"It really looks great on you!" the ginger commented and gave another smile.

The brunette returned the smile and leaned closer to give her wife another kiss. They separated after a while and stared at each other's beautiful orbs.

"Thank you for always staying by my side." Tsubasa concluded. "I love you!"

…

And they lived happy ever after!

 **Note: By the way, sorry for portraying Tsubasa's parents in a bad light. It's just because I needed to do this for the sake of the story. I just hope you like it though!**

 **18: UmiHono** **(Umi x Honoka)**

 **Note: I used to wonder why this pairing was so popular… but then I found the manga and I am enjoying this pairing a little more now.**

"Honoka, I challenge you!" little Umi said while pointing her small wooden sword at the ginger.

"Fine! I accept your challenge!" the little Honoka said and grabbed two bamboo sword that she wielded with both hand.

The bluenette charged in first and put all her minuscule strength into one hit that the ginger could easily block. Umi jumped back after seeing that her attack failed. She switched into a more defensive position and wielded the sword at her head's level.

Honoka took the opportunity and rushed at her opponent with all her might. The bluenette tried to resist, but fell backward as her small wooden sword broke.

The ginger stood in an heroic pose with her dual bamboo sabers. "The hero has once again won the engagement against the dark knight of the sea!" She bargained as she counted her number of victory. "And that makes it a 10 to 0 on our match with me winning!"

Meanwhile, Umi started crying. "This isn't fair! Dual sword isn't fair! Honoka-chan, you cheater!"

The ginger walked beside her friend and held a hand do the crying girl. "Come on, Umi-chan. You just need more training and someday, you will be able to win too. And when you will be able to win against me, I will make you my bride, and I will be your bride too, and we will be wife and wife!"

The bluenette watched her with teary eyes. She the whipped her own tears away and picked the offering hand as a support to stand up. "Just watch it! I will train harder and someday, I will win!"

Honoka nodded at these sentences. She was looking forward for their next duel.

…

Umi opened her eyes to see high ceiling. She quickly realized that she was lying on her bed. _'A dream, hein?'_

She stood up and walked toward their family's dojo for her morning ritual. She decided to run two laps as a warming un and then took her bamboo sword. _'That was 10 years ago and yet these memories seems like they were just yesterday…'_ She swung the sword a few times. _'I wonder if she still remembers that promise…'_

Umi quickly snapped these thought away and placed the sword on the ground. She went down and sat on her knees before meditating. She let her mind wander somewhere and did not realized that someone has entered the dojo while she was pacing away.

"I see that you're a morning person as usual, my daughter!"

The brunette opened her eyes and bowed at the man in front of her. "Good morning, father!"

"Good morning, my daughter." Mr Sonoda watched Umi and saw the troubled expression on her face. He couldn't let it slide. "It seems like something is bothering you. May I know the reason?"

The brunette tried to aver her eyes, but realized it was futile and let out of a sigh before turning to the pair of amber eyes that were glaring at her.

"The truth is that there is something troubling me right now. There is an important challenge I am planning to take today, but I don't know yet if I am strong enough to win it…"

"I see…" the father sat on his knees next to his daughter and closed his eyes as a motion to think. "So, is it a kendo, judo or archery challenge?"

"It's a swordsmanship challenge. I never managed to win against that person these past ten years. Today is the day I promised myself to try it all. It is an all-or-nothing."

Mr Sonoda stole a little glance at Umi before standing up. "You can do it! For; you are my daughter. A Sonoda never gives up. We always raise after defeat and we fight until we can win!"

The bluenette finally lifted her head and saw the determination in the man's eyes. She couldn't help a little smile to form on her face. "Understood! I will do my best!"

The man turned at the exit as to try to hide the growing smile on his face. "So, where will this challenge take place?"

Umi was taken aback from that question. Was her father interested in seeing her fight?

"I mean that I've already seen you in act several times during your kendo, judo, archery and flower arrangement tournament… and I want to see your style when it comes to sword-fighting as well."

"Well… if you insist, it is at the park, near the middle bench at 18:00."

…

And the time came. Umi was already sitting on the bench, a wooden sword in hand. She was trying to calm her nerves. _'I've lost five times since that promise she made… I wonder if she still remembers it…'_

The bluenette's parents were already standing near a shelter because the dark clouds gathering on the sky announced rain soon.

Not long after, Umi heard footstep approaching. She recognized them and immediately picked her weapon before standing up. "I've been waiting for you!"

The ginger who just arrived smiled. "I accept your challenge! I hope that you've prepared well because I am not holding myself today."

Honoka's parents as well as her little sister directly went to the shelter and greeted the Sonoda. Kotori came as well as to be the judge of the meeting.

A thunder boomed from afar, that was ignored by the two duelists. Umi wielded her sword with both hand as Honoka used her usual technique: dual wooden saber.

The ash-haired girl stepped at the center and gave each participant a look before stepping back and giving the signal.

Honoka didn't wait long before charging full power toward her opponent. She tried an upward slash and Umi managed to evade it by stepping back. The bluenette took the opportunity to attempt a trust, but the other girl only needed to step at her right side to avoid it.

The two of them quickly jumped backward after seeing their attack fail. The ginger however didn't let it intimidate her as she resumed another charge right after her feet met the soil. This time, she tried to tackle Umi's feet first. The amber-eyed girl fell on the ground as her opponent tried to stab her.

Fortunately for her, she managed to block the attack by raising her sword and hit as hard as she could at the dual menace. Honoka quickly stepped back as Umi managed to stand up and charged directly.

She jumped one meter from the ginger and attempted to slash, but Honoka evaded by stepping forward. The ginger quickly turned back, but was greeted by the bluenette's kick right on her arm. Honoka's left saber flew at the other end of the battlefield as Umi was pointing her weapon at the weakened opponent.

"Not bad!" Honoka grinned.

Right at that moment, the rain started pouring heavily on the two challengers while the spectators were happily cheering for them.

"Onee-chan, do your best!"

"Don't give up yet, Honoka!"

"Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, do your best!"

Another thunder roared, this one closer, but no one cared about it as the two fighters charged at each other once again. This time, instead of pointing her sword first, Umi decided to aim her opponent's saber with a kick.

However, the ginger saw through her plan and withdrew her weapon and held her left hand forward to block the kick. Honoka had to admit one thing though; the impact was painful as she blinked after the choc. However, she didn't let go of the foot and instead used it at her advantage as she pushed the opponent on the ground.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Umi cried out as Honoka held her weapon.

Instead of replying, the ginger wielded her weapon high and was ready to give the final blow. The bluenette watched her in fear. The idea of loosing again frightened her. She thought back on their first meeting, first duel… and she imagined what she would get if she win.

Umi's thought wandered as she saw flash of the future in front of her eyes. She was wearing a white wedding dress and was walking toward the altar where Honoka was standing, wearing a white dress as well. She felt like in heaven. She wanted it to happen.

With a renew determination, she watched as the ginger's saber was about to land on her. She held both hand on front of her head and joined them as soon as the saber passed between them. She learned that technique to stop the enemy's sword in these films of samurai. She never thought that it would work, though.

To her biggest surprise, she was strong enough to stop the saber and quickly took the opportunity to throw the menacing sword at the side before picking Honoka by the waist and pushing her backward. She quickly crawled over the younger girl held her sword at her opponent's neck.

Honoka who was still confused just watched between her friend's pair of amber orbs and the sword that was menacing her neck. She finally snapped out of confusion and realized what happened.

"I see… So, you used that Samurai's technique to stop my attack and then took the opportunity to counter." Honoka smiled. "I have to admit that it was a really good idea. I admit my defeat."

A smile formed on the bluenette's face as the rain weakened and finally stopped after a couple of second. The clouds degage and revealed a sun that was settling. Umi stood up and held a hand to help her friend standing up.

"I am glad to be able to win at least once…" Umi smiled. She didn't care about the promise right now. All she knew is that she was happy because her friend complimented her. She did not care if Honoka has forgotten their promise. She decided that she will find a way to gain her love one day or another.

"You won, so…" Honoka snapped her out of her thought. "I guess that I have to honor my promise of 10 years ago!"

The bluenette was confused as her face went from stoic to red. "W-what are you talking about?" she tried to keep calm, but her voice was betraying her. _'Could it be that she remembers? I am happy, but doing that in front of so many people is… is… shameless…'_

"What? Don't you remember? I promised that I am going to make you my bride when you will win against me." Honoka honestly replied.

Umi's face turned redder. She heard some gossiping behind. Maybe some spectators were talking about something.

However, she shook her head. _'No Umi!'_ She has dreamt about this moment for half of her life. _'This is not time for hesitation!'_

With that, she stepped forward and gave her soon-to-be-wife a gentle smile, even though her face was still pink. "I accept your offer in that case. I shall make thou my bride as well as we promised to each other one decade earlier."

No more word was shared as Honoka quickly took her friend in an embrace and engaged them in a gentle and passionate kiss, ignoring the passenger's comment and cheers.

Sure, Umi knew that she will have to explain this to her parent later and will have to fight hare to not pass out from embarrassment, but right now, she didn't care. Right now, all she knew and cared for is that Honoka loved her and the two will eventually get together sooner or later.

 **19: YazaHono** **(Ms. Yazawa x Honoka)**

 **Note: You know the quota, right? Possibly some Pedophilia ahead! Mention for some NicoHono as well… Also, add the Humor tag on this part.**

"We're home!" Nico said as she entered the Yazawa's apartment.

"Sorry for the intrusion…" Honoka said as she followed.

The two of them quickly removed their outdoor shoes before entering the living room. They were greeted by the ravenette's family.

"Welcome home!" Cocoro said.

"How was the day?" Ms Yazawa asked.

The four occupant of the apartment were gathered at the living room, relaxing from a long day at work or school, or just tired from playing.

"Honoka-chan is here too!" Cocoa cheered as she ran and grabbed the ginger's hand. "Are you staying overnight?"

"Yes! I have to discuss some idols matter with Nico-chan and she invited me."

"Girlfriend!" Cotaro said in his usual tone of voice.

The two teenager's face turned red at that comment. "You're misunderstanding!" Nico tried to comment, not hiding her red face. "Anyway, where did you learn such language?"

The young boy pointed at the TV where a Magical Girl show was playing.

"I swear… Kids nowadays…" despite her words, the raven-haired girl stepped in and patted her younger brother's head before sitting around the table. Honoka followed as well as everyone decided to let Cotaro's comment slide this time.

The evening went peacefully between the younger siblings cheering in excitement each time the heroine of the anime was using her special technique, the two teenager's gossips and the raven-haired woman stealing some glance at the two high schoolers.

They soon ate diner. They had rice with bean and legumes as well as orange juice and ice cream as dessert. Everything went well and calm.

"I am glad that Nico finally brought a friend at home. That was long since she had a friend staying overnight." The woman smiled. The mentioned girl reddened at the comment.

"I am glad too!" Honoka returned the smile. "The truth is that we've planed it for a week now. What surprise me the most is the fact that Nico-chan didn't tell anyone."

The two let go of some giggle as the ravenette decided to ignore the two's comment and instead focused on eating her own dessert while occasionally feeding her brother.

"So, may I know what these 'Idol matters' you have to talk about are?" the mother tried to change the subject. Nico's face reddened even more.

"Well… it is about our next PV. We have to discuss about the place as well as the center and other matters that concern the club since Nico-chan is the club's president." Honoka explained with no care of the world of what the mother was trying to imply. One thing was for sure: Honoka is not only dense, but really oblivious when it comes to people's sentiment or accusations.

"In other words, they are boring matter!" Nico finally spoke, trying to get an end to the discussion.

And with that, they decided to bruise the subject off and enjoyed their delicious dessert. After finishing the ice cream, Nico volunteered to help her mother by washing the dishes as Honoka went and played with the younger siblings.

The rest of the evening went calmly and the Childs went to sleep afterward. The two older girls decided to take the opportunity to talk about what Honoka was supposed to be here in the first place. Well, that was only a lame excuse from the ravenette as she knew that she could have taken care of all these things without help. The truth is that she wanted to spend some more time with the ginger. She would never admit it out loud though.

And the two finished after quarter an hour. They stretched a little and soon after, a knock was heard from the door.

"The bath is ready! Do you want to take it now?" Ms Yazawa asked.

Honoka took a glance at the shorter girl. "I still have to do this. You can go ahead! I will take a bath after you." The ravenette explained as she took her notebook.

"If you say so, then…" with that, the ginger walked out of the room and found herself lost in the hallway. She had no clue where the bathroom was.

She turned around, but couldn't find it. She eventually tried to open a door in random and peeked in, but she only saw the Childs sleeping peacefully. She closed the door back and processed into the next one. With this one though, she was greeted by a naked figure. Yes, naked!

Honoka's face went as red as a certain red-head first year's hair as she realized what she just witnessed. And yes, she was peeking at Ms Yazawa's room's door and was unfortunate enough to be peeking when the woman was still looking for a change of clothes.

To add more into the shame she was feeling, the ginger fell forward due to dazing off so much due to shame. She fell right on the floor and closed her eyes after feeling the pain.

One second passed then two, and then three… Nothing happened… Honoka prepared herself for a scream or being yelled at, but nothing happened.

The ginger opened her baby blue eyes and slowly lifted her eyes to meet a pair of crimson orbs. "Are you all right?" Ms Yazawa asked in a concerned tone. A towel was wrapped around her body, but that wasn't enough to hide her rather 'generous' figure.

Honoka's face turned even redder, if it was even possible. "I-I'm alright…" she tried to sit up and couldn't help her eyes from glaring at the woman's beauty. She had fairly long raven hair that she let loosen and her face was really cute. No one would ever think that woman was actually in her 40s. "I-I'm sorry for…" her words were trapped in her throat as she couldn't find the right word.

"Do not mind it!" The woman just gave her a reassuring smile. "But you could knock on the door first next time. Since Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro are asleep and Nico is in her room and since you are supposed to be taking a bath, I decided to not lock the room… I will be more careful next time." Her honest smile soon turned into a slightly more evil one. "Or perhaps… You wanted a little glance at how a woman's body was like?" she said in a teasing tone.

Honoka gulped hard. Her thread felt weird all of sudden. _'Is it me or it is hotter than before…? A lot hotter than before?'_ "H… that's… that's…" if there was a color that could be redder as the darkest red ever found, Honoka's face must have met it as she felt her heartbeat go really fast from a mix of fear and a little of… excitement.

"It's joke!" Ms Yazawa said as her comforting smile came back. "I was just kidding!"

The ginger felt a little more relaxed at the words. "S-sorry for the trouble! It's just that I was looking for the bathroom, but got lost on my way there…"

"It's all right! I will lead you there." The woman said as she held the younger girl's hand and helped her standing up.

Right at that time, her crimson eyes widened as she saw a very shocked Nico standing near the door. Honoka saw it! That "oh, crap!" face on Ms Yazawa and turned around only to go 'crap!' herself.

"I… I didn't know that… I didn't know that you had these kinds of taste…" She watched between Honoka's red face, the woman's almost naked body and their holding hand. She thought about what these three facts might be implying and she made a conclusion… a very bad conclusion.

"Mama, I didn't know that you were into young girls... And Honoka, I didn't know that you were into older women…" Nico had mixed feeling for this. As weird as it might sound, she knew it was taboo, but deep inside, she was a little enjoying it. Maybe it was because of watching all these teacher-student romance stories that made her feel this way.

She turned around with both teary eyes that were more comedic tears more than anything, and a huge grin on her face. She ran toward her room but made sure to say one last thing loud enough so the two could hear her perfectly. "Even though that's a forbidden love, I am not against it!"

After hearing that, Honoka's face was really red… totally red… so red that words could not describe it. As for Ms Yazawa, she had the urge to dig a hole and to burry herself in. She was so ashamed from Nico's implement right now.

They took a glance at each other and quickly averted their gaze in shame. They stood there a good minute without saying anything before realization finally fell down on them and the two ran toward Nico's room. "You are misunderstanding things!"

 **20: YukiHono** **(Yukiho x Honoka)**

 **Note 1: Incest on this part! If you are OK with that factor, then feel free to continue reading; if not, just skip it, go to the ending note and wait for the part 4 featuring Aquors members.**

It was Christmas eve and it was snowing outside. Installed comfortably under her futon, Yukiho was peacefully resting while occasionally stealing a glance at the window or at the door.

It was really calm. The young woman was living with her sister in an apartment they lent after finishing high school. Since the college they enrolled at is somehow far from their old house, they decided to lend an apartment with their parent's help.

What bothered the red-head's mind was that her sister wasn't home yet. Honoka said earlier that she was going to a party at Maki's place. All the former members of µ's were invited. Yukiho then decided to stay home.

It was already past 22:30 though and her sister wasn't back yet. Sighing, Yukiho pushed herself in a sitting position and picked her phone. She dialed her sister's number and it rang for minutes, but no one answered.

That was it! She was worried. She knew that her sister was air-head and stubborn at time. That let them into deep trouble in the past. And she is even more idiot when alongside a certain ravenette and another ginger from the µ's.

Just as Yukiho was about to call the former pianist of the group, she heard someone opening the door. She quickly stood up and ran out of her room, and toward the main door only to find her sister in a Santa outfit and a red ribbon attached on both her waist and neck. Her face had some shade of red.

"Onee-chan, where have you been? I was worried." Yukiho said as she let the air-head at a warmer spot of the house: near the kotatsu. "And what's this outfit?"

"This, Yukiho…" Honoka replied with a drunken voice. The younger quickly realized in what shape her sister was as she could smell alcohol coming out from the ginger. "It's your Christmas present!"

"Wait! Are you drunk?" Yukiho scowled.

"Dude… It's only once a year! It's not like I drink everyday…" The older girl tried to fight back, but paused an instant as she felt like something was emerging from her gust toward her stomach and taking it way toward her upper body.

Fortunately, the red-head quickly realized what was going on and led her sister to the water closet so she could vomit. The ginger let out of all the junk foods she ate earlier at the party direct into the toilet.

After a couple of minute, Honoka fell on the floor from fatigue. Her sister took the opportunity to activate the toilet and watched as the vomits flowing down toward the canalizations.

After being sure the toilet was clean, she finally turned to her sister an led the later one at her bedroom, so she could get some sleep. She placed Honoka on her futon and let to the kitchen to get her something proper to eat and drink. She came back about 10 minutes later with a glass of water and a plate of cookies.

"Here! Eat these! Your stomach be empty." Yukiho gave the snack and watched as her sister happily ate them. "This is the last time I let you go to a party with alcohol! Look at yourself, you're pitiable!" The younger scowled.

"F-fine if you say so…" Honoka pouted. "…I have the feeling like you're the older sister. Are you mocking me?"

"That's because you're so careless that I have to be the mature one!"

And that little 'discussion' went on until the ginger finished her snack. Once finished, Yukiho took the plate and glass before placing them on the bedside table. She then processed into helping her sister undressing.

"Anyway, what on earth is that outfit and where did you get it?" Yukiho groaned as she helped her sister sitting up.

"It was a gift Kotori-chan gave me! We made present exchange and I got this one."

Deciding to brush the subject out this time, Yukiho resumed the undressing challenge. She first took the upper part off and then skirt followed on the floor.

Honoka was now standing in her underwear only as her sister gathered the outfit and placed them at the side. She was about to stand up and get some new clothes aka pajama, but was stopped as the older girl grabbed her by the wrist.

"What's wrong?"

Honoka's face turned redder as she only glanced at her sister, not letting go of her hand and not saying a word. Yukiho felt a little awkward at that time. Was she feeling something deep inside from seeing her sister in such bad shape?

"Thank you for always taking care of me!"

Yukiho's face turned even redder. "F-fine! I heard you!" she tried to shake her sister's hands away as to escape her grasp, but in vain. "Now, would you mind letting go of my hand? I still have to…"

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as Honoka abruptly let go and the red-head almost fell on the ground if it wasn't for the fact that her sister still had enough reflex to catch her in time before she fell on the floor. Shutting her eyes tight, Yukiho anticipated the pain from the shock of falling, but to her surprised, she felt no pain.

She opened her eyes and saw her sister's face only few centimeters away from hers, a smile formed by these lips she loved watching so much.

That was when she realized that instead of laying on the floor, she was being hugged by Honoka in a bridal style. "W-waa… Onee-chan…? Wha…"

The older sister just giggled, that reassuring smile never fading away. Yukiho could feel her heart beat slightly faster at the spectacle and somehow felt more relaxed.

"Onee-chan… I love you!" Without realizing it, these words escaped her lips. She only realized it after a couple of second and turned even redder. "E-er… That's not what I meant… I meant…" The younger girl was about to continue her awkward explanation if it wasn't for Honoka's finger that silenced her. _'Her finger is touching my lips…'_

The ginger couldn't help but to giggle even more at her sister's cuteness. "Hehe… Silly Yukiho!" Her smile turned into a slightly more serious one. "But yeah! I love you too! Not only in a sisterly way, but even deeper."

"Onee-chan…"

"Yukiho…"

Without realizing, the two leaned closer to each other until their lips met.

They knew that choosing such incestuous way of living was a bad choice and will be hard to achieve, especially when they will have to explain it to their parents… but they loved and believed in each other.

These were enough reasons for them to fight for their beloved one…

 **[End of Part 3]**

 **That's it! I hope you liked the idea this far!**

 **First of all, I have to thank you once again for supporting this project.**

 **Secondly, I apologize for not updating earlier. This chapter should have been posted a while back, but there were blackouts at our region almost everyday. It's a real pain and that really delayed all my projects.**

 **Thirdly, as usual, feel free to review or PM me if you have any question, concern or critics regarding the story.**

 **As for the next chapter, we might have to wait until next year before I could update it. I have a confession as well; I've only watched 7 episodes of Love Live Sunshine this far. Yes, I know, I am pitiable.**

 **By the way, this is the longest chapter I ever wrote in my author's life this far (Actually more than 11500 words, fitting on 23 pages in Office Word document).**

 **Anyway, we wish you an (early) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year since I don't know yet if I could still post any story before January. See you next time!**

 **Edit: I've revised this chapter and added few things.**

 **Also, I just posted the M-rated version of the YukiHono part…**

… **Somewhere…**

… **OK! I get it! Its title is "An unexpected Christmas Present".**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**


End file.
